College Blackjack
by katierabbit
Summary: When Jane comes over to Maura's place after work, Maura plays Blackjack with her like she used to do in her College days; strip style. Rated M for a reason ;) Set just after S04E04 finishes (no spoilers) One shot.


**So, I know I'm meant to be posting an update to my other fic, not writing this, but I just could not think of something to write. Life's been a little crazy and I just needed to write this and get it out of my system, because I thought of it when I was in the shower and if I didn't get it down, I wouldn't stop thinking about it.**

**This is set after Season 4 Episode 4; there are no spoilers per se, so if you haven't watched it then you won't really be like 'Oh my God! What?!' just maybe a little 'Huh…What did Maura go through?' But I gotta say, if you haven't watched it yet, I don't really know what you're waiting for! :P Anyway, it's set the evening after Maura comes back to work, like after the final scene of the episode.**

**Sorry for the delay (to my readers of Remember Me if you see this) for a new chapter, but I promise I'll have one up ASAP.**

**Owning nothing, just want an excuse to write a couple pages of smut (don't we all?). Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

'Oh, it's _so good to be home_!' Maura practically sang as she walked through her front door that evening. Jane followed her, chuckling softly at her friend and closing the door behind her.

'Yeah, I'd think you'd have that sort of feeling.' Jane smiled. 'You sure you want me to stay? I mean, I would want some alone time after going through what you went through.' Jane offered. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to leave Maura at all. But if that was what the blonde wanted, Jane wasn't going to object.

'God no. After what I just went through, what I need is some good wine and even better company.' Maura looked over her shoulder and beamed at Jane as she walked into the kitchen. 'Wine?' Maura offered.

'Beer?' Jane requested. Jane heard Maura laugh from the kitchen and mutter 'of course'. Making herself comfortable on Maura's couch, Jane noticed a pack of cards on the coffee table. Picking them up, she idly shuffled them as she waited for Maura to return.

'Oh, cards!' Maura said excitedly. 'There was this game I used to play in college with my dorm mate. It wasn't my idea, but apparently she had heard of the game and wanted to try it out.' Maura smiled pensively. 'And an interesting night that turned into.' She added softly, and Jane suspected, to herself. Maura placed the two drinks on coasters on the table and sat cross-legged on the floor by Jane's legs.

'Well, wanna play?' Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. For a reason Jane couldn't deduce, Maura blushed vigorously.

'It's not really that interesting, the game, it's just blackjack with a few extra rules.' Maura tried to talk her way out of it, but Jane began to deal as soon as she heard blackjack, seating herself in front of Maura on the floor too.

'Great, you can teach me the rules as we go.' Jane said. Before Maura could protest, Jane flipped over her card.

'Okay, nine.' She said aloud. 'Hit me.' Jane looked up to Maura. Maura placed a card on Jane's pile. 'Five. That's 14. Hit me again.' Maura obliged. '16.' Jane frowned for a moment. 'Okay…hit me.' Jane finally decided. Maura placed the card down and Jane grinned when it was a four. 'Stand.' She smiled triumphantly. Maura rolled her eyes and began to play her turn.

'Seven. Hit me. Seven. Hit me. Queen. Drat.' Maura frowned and Jane laughed.

'I win!' She called out in glee. Maura bit her lip, studying Jane.

'We can just play normal blackjack; we don't have to play my college version.' Maura offered one last time, but Jane just scoffed.

'Don't be ridiculous, what's the worst thing that could happen, Maur? C'mon, stakes too high for you?' Jane challenged with a smirk. Maura grumbled something under her breath that Jane didn't catch. Maura let in a deep breath, and in one swift motion, her shirt was gone.

Jane's smirk fell from her face and she was sure her mouth was a little bit open at the sight of Maura in a pink lacy bra. Then she wondered if her panties matched, and Jane was suddenly very eager to continue this game and find out.

Under normal circumstances, Maura topless wouldn't really _bother_ her as much as it would have made it uncomfortable. But as Jane tried to pull her eyes away from the push up Maura's bra made and the curve of her breasts, she thought that perhaps she should have listened to Maura gentle warnings.

Jane wasn't sure if she had been subtle or not in the past about the absolutely raging feelings she had for Maura, but one thing Jane did know was that Maura had no idea about them. But at the rate of this game, Maura would probably be finding out very quickly.

'I'm sorry.' Maua finally broke what must have been a long silence of Jane just staring at Maura (or her newly exposed skin) in shock. 'Sorry, I should have warned you; said something. I-'

'Maura, Maura, relax.' Jane lifted a hand to stop Maura's chatter before she said something stupid. Jane met Maura's eyes with a tiny hint of a smirk. 'Now pass me the deck, so I can deal.'

Maura passed the deck of cards over reluctantly and the game continued. Maura lost the next round, but won the one after. After a few more glasses of wine and bottles of beer, Jane and Maura's atmosphere had visibly relaxed and the two of them were laughing as they made stupid jokes, and risking longer-than-appropriate stares at the skin which was slowly being revealed. Jane tried to hold in a groan when Maura reached over Jane's body to grab a remote on Jane's side of the coffee table. Although Maura's body never touched hers, Jane could feel the electricity that was vibrating between them.

It had gotten to that inevitable point in the game, where the two women were tipsy, it was late, and both were simply in their bra and underpants. Jane was restraining herself, barely, from pouncing on Maura, smacking their bodies together and touching, sucking, and kissing every inch of skin she could get her hands on. But she held back. Instead making a steady eye-contact with Maura, whose turn it was to deal the cards.

Maura was hesitating to pick up the pile of cards in between them. She wanted to, God her body was aching to see more of Jane. She hasn't been able to stand up for a little while, positive that if she did, Jane would see her obvious arousal. She's had feelings, romantic and very un-platonic feelings, for Jane for a time too long for her to recall. She's fantasised, dreamed, yearned for this moment when she'd have Jane in front of her, clearly waiting for Maura to make the move, because if she was to go by anything that has happened so far this night, Jane wanted this as much as she did. So why shouldn't she pick up the cards?

Sensing Maura internal debate; Jane picked up her beer and look a long sip. Maura watched Jane's lips, refraining from biting her own as Jane took what was possibly the sexiest sip of beer she'd ever seen somebody take.

Maura picked up the cards.

Jane stopped herself from smirking when Maura finally made her decision by pressing her lips tightly together, but she could still feel the smile tugging the corners of her mouth. Maura shuffled and Jane watched her fingers working diligently, handing a card face down to Jane, then herself. Leaning forwards a little too much, giving Jane an arousing view of Maura's cleverage, she flipped Jane's card over.

'Nine.' Maura whispered in what was possibly the sexiest voice she'd ever heard.

'Hit me.' Jane answered.

'King, that makes 19.' Maura calculated for Jane, which was good because combining Maura's lack of clothes and the sultry tone she was giving Jane made her ability to add the two numbers together a seemingly impossible task.

'Hit me.' Jane responded, not thinking her choice over for barely a second. Her eyes remained in a heavy contact with Maura. There was a silence, a brief pause where Jane thought for a moment that Maura would pull back, say this was a bad idea and ask Jane to leave.

Maura pulled another card from the pack.

'Three.' Maura said with a smirk. She lifted her eyes to meet Jane's again. '_Bust_.' She added lowly, making a slight hissing sound on the 's'.

Jane's eyes never left Maura's as she slowly reached behind her to the clasp of her bra. Maura eyes widened a little when the reality of what Jane was doing sunk in quickly, and her eyes darkened impossibly, giving Jane motive to continue. Unclipping it, she pulled the dark blue bra off and tossed it straight to Maura with a cocky grin.

Jane watched as Maura's resolve dissolved quickly, and she swallowed as her eyes racked Jane's chest. Jane thought she saw Maura's breath hitch a little, but perhaps she was getting a little ahead of herself. Jane was just about to wonder if Maura was going to pass the cards over to Jane so she could deal, when all thought left her mind, replacing itself with the echoing of the one word Maura moaned.

'_Jane_.'

This time it was Jane's turn to forget for a moment how to breathe, as Maura crawled on her hands and knees the short space over to where Jane was sitting. Situating herself on her knees in front of Jane, Maura's eyes bore into Jane's, and the only thing she saw was passion, and agonising arousal. Jane was waiting for her to make her move.

So she did.

Bringing her lips to Jane's for the first time was exhilarating. Her heart began to race and her stomach jumped. When Jane pulled her in closer, one hand on the back of Maura's neck and the other bringing her in at the waist so she was straddling the brunette, Maura lost all ability to think rationally. And when Jane fearlessly deepened the kiss, her tongue running across her bottom lip, leaving a burning path of fire in its wake, made her groan into Jane's mouth.

She felt Jane smirk into the kiss at Maura's reaction, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Instead, racking her fingertips down Jane's back, causing her to shiver and arch her chest into Maura, breaking the kiss and letting out a soft 'oh!'

As Jane's head tilted back, Maura took advantage of the exposed flesh on Jane neck and began to kiss and suck at a spot just underneath her jawline. Jane's hands fell so they rested on the small of Maura's back, and when Maura's nipped at the newly reddened flesh, Jane sighed and her hands fell to Maura's ass, softly squeezing it.

'Oh, Jane.' Maura moaned when Jane slowly fell on her back, steading Maura's balance with both her hands at the blonde's hips. '_Ah…_' She moaned when Maura pushed her burning heat to rub against Jane's underpants.

She didn't know when it had happened, but her bra had come off, and she probably wouldn't have noticed if Jane hadn't started kneading, kissing and sucking her breasts. Maura's mouth fell slack, and she tried to regain some level of cognitive functions with herself, but having Jane-

'Oh my!" Maura was almost yelping when she felt Jane's teeth scrape her right nipple. 'Jesus!' She arched her back so her breasts pushed themselves further into Jane's face. 'God.' Maura began to shiver when she felt Jane's hands travel lightly to the front of Maura's thighs, and then to her knees. Then slowly, Jane massaged her hands in circles up her thigh again, her fingers reaching closer to that point of destination with every passing second. Maura was pretty sure she whimpered a 'don't stop' when Jane resumed to sucking her breasts, her hands still continuing their little journey upwards. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation, and Maura was fairly certain that Jane could feel just how excited Maura was getting – her lace underpants were not exactly stopping any of her juices from spilling onto Jane's pelvis, which she was slowly grinding against.

'Fuck Jane!' Maura basically screamed when Jane's hands had finally reached the point just below where she wanted those nimble fingers to be in, but instead of progressing forwards, made their way down her thigh again. Maura could feel the vibrations of Jane chucking into her left breast at Maura exclamation of sexual frustration. Jane reluctantly pulled away from Maura's chest and looked at Maura's flushed face. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving and thanks to Jane, her nipples were hard as rocks and her panties were as wet as the Nile.

'You couldn't possibly think I'd let you come _that_ quickly, Maur? I mean, where would the fun be for me?' Jane asked teasingly, resting her weight on her elbows. Maura opened her eyes and the look she gave Jane made the brunette shiver. It was the look if you are on the receiving end of it, you know you're about to get it from Maura.

'Oh?' She asked innocently, but her eyes portrayed a different story, they had an evil glint in them that Jane found oddly arousing. 'I guess if you won't let me come, then I'll have to do it myself.' Before Jane even had time to process her words, Maura had lifted herself up from Jane's lap, and made her way to lie on the two seater couch furthest away from where Jane was seating.

Jane's eyes widened when she watched as Maura began to fondle her breasts, arching her back into her own touch. It was incredibly arousing watching Maura pleasure herself, and as much as Jane wanted to be on the receiving end of those touches, she was having almost as much fun watching Maura pleasure herself than if she was doing it for her.

Slowly, Maura's right hand crept down her soft stomach until it reached the top of her soaked panties, all the while, her left hand massaging and pinching her breast and nipple. When Maura's hand reached her core, she gasped, her back arching again and her eyes squeezing shut. Jane's gasp mirrored Maura's, and her back arched forwards as well. It was a few minutes that Jane happily watched Maura make herself groan and moan all sorts of unintelligible things until she began to yearn for a touch that was other than her own.

Standing up, Jane walked over to the couch where Maura was withering on helplessly, her hand still under her panties with her fingers buried deep within her.

Maura gasped when soft kissed were placed on the inside of her thigh, and her eyes flew open to meet the sight of Jane at her crotch level, smiling coyly up at Maura. Removing her hand from her underwear, Maura tried to clutch something beside her, but found nothing to hold onto. Jane's lips pressed onto Maura's core over the thin, wet layer of lace and Maura let out a throaty groan which Jane could feel vibrate all through the blonde's body.

'Just…just…' Maura gasped, trying to form a sentence. 'Please.' She whined, arching her back once more, her fingers returning to massage her chest.

Getting the message loud and clear, Jane slowly pulled down Maura's panties, until finally they were off her body completely. Jane marvelled for a moment at how wet they were, smiling smugly to herself, a little egotistic voice in her head laughing with glee, singing '_I did that!'_ over and over. Discarding the final piece of Maura's lingerie on the floor, Maura's legs spread wider and her pelvis lifted a little off the couch in anticipation for what she knew was to come.

_Ah, clean shaven._ Jane thought to herself. _Should've known; well, at least I'm not the only one._ She shrugged dismissively and crept in between Maura's legs again, breathing over Maura's hot spot.

'Oh, Jane don't make me beg.' Maura groaned. The request brought a smile to Jane's lips at the thought of a withering, begging Maura, completely at her mercy. A rush of arousal washed through Jane at the thought of it.

'Beg.' Jane commanded making sure the request blew a puff of air over Maura.

'_Ohh_…' Maura groaned in response to the somewhat physical stimulation. 'Please.' She groaned in a gravelly voice. 'I want you, please do it I don't know how much longer I can last.' Maura whimpered, attempting to push her pelvis forwards, but Jane held her still with a hand to Maura's stomach. '_Please_.'

Jane finally granted Maura's pleas, mostly for Maura, but partly because she wasn't sure she could wait any longer. She began by pressing a long, soft kiss at Maura's entrance, then the second being harder, then running her tongue in an upwards motion over her slit towards her clit. She continued the stroking motion with her tongue until she had Maura shaking, her legs wrapping around Jane, silently begging for more.

Thank god for experience.

Jane pushed her tongue further unto Maura, and she blonde let out a cry of surprise at the sudden entrance, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. Jane massaged the inside of Maura slowly at first, pulling out every so often to tongue a pleasurable line to Maura clit and back. Before Jane knew it, Maura was grinding against Jane's mouth, her hands entwined in Jane's thick hair. Maura casually shouted out brief instructions every now and again. 'No, yes, right there. No back, yes. Keep…oh…_Jane_. Do that…_oh yes_. _Oh…oh…JANE!_' Maura finally yelled, her grip on Jane's hair tightening, as did Maura's leg-lock around Jane. Maura felt a mini-implosion occur within her, starting at her clit, then slowly pushing its way through her, shaking every nerve in her body as the severity of the orgasm shook her for several minutes. Maura removed her hands from Jane's matted hair and rested her arms beside her head. Her chest was heaving as if she'd run a marathon, and a few aftershocks of pleasure pulsed through her body as she tried to regain her breath.

Before she'd even had time to fully compose herself, she felt a hot and sloppy trail of kisses start at her clit – which was still so sensitive she jumped a little at the contact – and ending just below her collarbone. Maura wished she could muster the energy to hold Jane or show some sort of affection to the woman who'd just given her the most earth-shattering orgasm she's had since…well, ever.

'Jane,' Maura puffed softly, still spent, but determined to get her question out. 'Where…how…when…' Jane chuckled, and Maura really hoped that Jane was able to decipher her words because Maura sure as hell couldn't explain them.

'It all comes with experience.' Jane said softly, placing a long and slow kiss on Maura's lips. All too soon, Maura felt herself get worked up again; now eager to return the favour Jane had just blessed her with.

Leaning up into the kiss, Maura slowly pulled back and met Jane's gaze. There was lust, arousal and passion in those eyes she knew all too well, but there was something else too, something that made Maura's heart race for a reason entirely other than having a mostly naked Jane all to herself.

There was love.

At this small revolution, every touch exchanged between them felt ten times more powerful than before, got Maura worked up more than before, and made Maura love Jane even more than before.

'Let's take it to the bed. There isn't enough room on this couch for me to do all the things I want to do to you.' Maura whispered into Jane's ear, nipping at the lobe when she finished her sentence. Jane shivered, which made Maura smirk because she did that. She barely touched the woman and already she had her completely at her mercy.

'Lie down.' Maura commanded when they reached the bedroom. Maura closed the door behind them and Jane felt her clit throb at the assertiveness in Maura's voice. Jane did as she was told, laying down and watching Maura with eager eyes, awaiting with hardly any patience for Maura to do something – _anything _ – to relieve this aching throbbing. 'You've been naughty.' Maura finally purred, and Jane's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to not close her eyes at the sexiness in Maura's voice, because watching Maura walk towards the edge of her bed, her hips swaying with every step and her hair dishevelled into a hot mess was far sexier. 'Thought you could get away with teasing me earlier?' Maura was crawling on top on Jane, but being careful to avoid any of the skin-to-skin contact which Jane so desperately craved. Lifting her hips obediently, Jane allowed Maura to slip off her underwear, chucking it to the side; Jane didn't see where it landed, and to be frank she really didn't care. Maura placed a soft kiss on Jane's clit. Jane moaned at the much needed contact but when she tried to push her hips forward to create more friction to the feather-light kiss, Maura pulled back immediately, smirking at Jane, obviously pleased at how distressed Jane looked.

'What do you want, Jane?' Maura asked with a slight head tilt, as she began to crawl over Jane again, this time stopping when her lips were hovering over Jane's. '_Tell me_.' She whispered over Jane's slightly ajar lips.

'I…I want you.' Jane rasped trying to communicate with her eyes what her mouth wasn't letting her do, but Maura was having none of it. 'I want you to touch me.' Maura rolled so she was on her side beside Jane, so close that Jane could feel Maura's heat radiating off her body.

'Where?' Maura asked softly. 'Tell me where to touch you, and I will.' Jane swallowed thickly and tried to centre her thoughts.

'My…my…chest.' Not a second after Jane uttered the words were Maura's hands cupping Jane's boobs, slowly massaging them, her thumbs rubbing slow, agonising circles over her erect nipples. 'Oh…harder.' Jane moaned. Maura happily obliged, pleased Jane was grasping the game. 'Oh god, Maur.' Jane whispered so quietly, Maura wondered if she even knew she was talking. 'I've wanted this for so long.' She continued. Her comment stunted Maura for a split second, but recovered quickly. Maura pressed a long kiss on Jane's lips, and Maura ran a tantalizing tongue just under Jane's upper lip. Opening her mouth eagerly, Maura's tongue quickly dominated Jane's mouth, until the need to breathe pulled them away.

'Kiss me.' Jane rasped. Maura leaned forwards to capture Jane's lips again, but Jane shook her head. 'No, kiss my clit.' A shiver of arousal sifted through Maura's spine, sending tingled to every nerve ending. Maura slowly moved lower down Jane's body, her breath leaving a hot trail, but her lips never touching any part of Jane's body until it reached where they were requested to go.

Jane's hips bucked so violently that Maura had to hold them down with her hands to avoid getting knocked out. The room was filled with groans and whimpers and gasping requests from Jane for a surprisingly long time. Maura was beginning to get impressed with Jane's stamina when Jane clutched the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her whole body stiffened for a second and a half. For a moment, Maura was worried something had happened to Jane, before she inhaled a sharp breath and cried out so loudly that she actually worried somebody had heard her. Jane's whole body shook as the orgasm swept so unexpectedly powerful through every fibre in her body, and by the end of it Jane was pretty sure that her whole body had shattered, and that she'd have to call in sick for the next two days so she could recover.

Maura snuck her way up to Jane's side, resting her head on her hand as she watched Jane's, whose eyes were firmly shut, breathing to return to a somewhat normal and less ragged pace.

'So how did I do?' Maura finally asked when Jane looked like she was able to hold a conversation for a few minutes. Jane laughed at the randomly absurd question and shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

'Extraordinary.' Jane finally whispered, smiling fondly as the new memories. They lay in a comfortable silence for a little while, Jane trying to get her heartbeat to a rate that wouldn't be as likely to cause a heart attack. Sighing, Maura sat up to go get a glass of water to rehydrate herself.

'Where are you going?' Jane asked when she felt the bed shift as Maura got off it.

'To get some water, would you like some?' She offered.

'That's a good idea.' Jane nodded, and then a smirk formed on her lips. 'I don't want us dying of thirst when you get back.' Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled expression, not fitting the pieces together.

'Why would you say that?' She finally asked, confusion getting the better of her.

'Because…' Jane dragged out the word, swinging her legs off the bed and walking towards Maura and capturing those beautiful, plum lips in a kiss that she couldn't get enough of. 'When you come back, we commence round two.'

* * *

**Good enough for a review? xx**


End file.
